


Happy Dinners

by bkokocha



Series: 24 Days of Rumbelle Christmas [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Swanfire - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkokocha/pseuds/bkokocha
Summary: 11 Happy Dinners – Belle es invitada a una cena de Navidad en un refugio donde conoce a un hombre y su hijo.





	1. Chapter 1

1

Las navidades era un tiempo difícil para Belle French desde que su madre había muerto. También lo era para su padre, quien prefería no realizar celebración alguna en respeto a la mujer que había sido su primer y último amor.  Belle había crecido entonces, sin mucho aprecio ni interés por estas fechas, aún cuando, las situaciones escolares y los amigos, la llevaban al menos estar consciente que de manera social, era una celebración importante.

Como estudiante universitaria, el dinero en su bolsillo no era mucho ni suficiente. La prioridad  eran las colegiaturas, los libros y la supervivencia. Por ello, Belle había decidido que un viaje hasta Australia, simplemente no estaba dentro de sus posibilidades. Se lo comunicó a su padre en una llamada y él, lamentó profundamente no verla, pero coincidió en que lo más importante era su educación. La florería no estaba en su mejor momento, y quizás, habría suficiente en los ahorros de su padre para un viaje de regreso a casa, pero no lo habría para regresar a Canadá.

Belle había decidido estudiar la Licenciatura en la Universidad de Storybrooke. La había elegido tan lejos de casa, por ser la Universidad más famosa en Ciencias de la Lengua Inglesa. De este lugar, habían salido y se encontraban las mejores investigadoras en el ramo. Había sido un sueño para Belle desde niña, tal como lo había sido para su madre, estudiar y certificarse en lo que más amaba, los libros.

Los primeros tres años lejos de casa habían sido los más difíciles. Todo era tan diferente; el clima, las personas, el lenguaje, ¡el acento! y las costumbres.  Para este, su tercer año, Belle sentía que había encontrado un centro. Dedicarse a tareas voluntarias, había sido un lujo, por el tiempo invertido sin un sueldo, tan necesario en sus circunstancias; pero la vena de servicio de papá se encontraba también en ella.

Dedicar un día de descanso al mes ayudando a la comunidad de Storybrooke, le había abierto el mundo: Conocer personas, hacer amigos, practicar el lenguaje y quizás, si no aprender a amar, al menos a apreciar el extraño clima de esta ciudad y tolerar los chistes a costa de su fuerte acento Australiano.

Había encontrado el club de voluntarios por casualidad. Ariel Siren, su mejor y única amiga, gracias al mutuo amor por el mar, le había invitado a una limpieza de la costa. Desde entonces, había encontrado una familia en los miembros del club y un motivo para no dejar sus estudios y regresar corriendo a casa.

Naturalmente, este año las invitaciones para ser “adoptada” en cenas familiares habían abundado. Usando como pretexto la falta de dinero y en otras un supuesto viaje a Australia, el cual sería misteriosamente cancelado; Belle había evitado, con mucho afán, todo intento de hacerla partícipe del “espíritu de la Navidad”.

Y quien podría culparla. Mamá Colette había muerto precisamente una víspera de Navidad, llevando los regalos de Belle a casa. El coche había derrapado y volcado. Belle tenía ocho años. Le había pedido a Santa Claus un peluche de la Bestia, los que solo se conseguían en DisneyWorld, cerca de donde la abuela vivía, para leer con mamá antes de dormir.

La melancolía de Belle no parecía coincidir en ánimo con el dormitorio de la Universidad de fiesta “loca”; así que, aun a sabiendas de no ser la mejor idea; decidió ponerse un par de chamarras encima y caminar por las calles de Storybrooke. Necesitaba respirar y tranquilizar un poco la tristeza. Solo había que evitar un poco los vecindarios con familias alegres y algo ebrias, tener a mano el gas pimienta y este día pasaría más pronto.

Se encontraba caminando sin sentido por las playa, mirando a lo lejos a algunos fiesteros comenzar una fogata gigante; cuando vio una larga fila de personas en la parada de autobús. Tomar un viaje hasta el centro de la ciudad parecía un mal plan en este día, pero tras preguntar al chofer, éste le aseguró que habría servicio hasta las once de la noche. Belle decidió que quizás, una pequeña aventura era lo que necesitaba.

Apenas el vehículo había entrado a las calles del centro, cuando se vio detenido entre el tráfico causado por autos y la gente en frenesí de compras de pánico. Las tiendas rebosaban de personas con paquetes y manos con chequeras listas para ser utilizadas al menor indicio de “oferta”; sin importar la posibilidad de hipotecar la casa en deudas que les llevarían más de esta Navidad en pagar.

Belle suspiró cuando, al tercer semáforo, el autobús se quedó sin poder moverse durante veinte minutos; porque las olas de gente que cruzaba las calles no se detenían. Cuando el conductor abrió las puertas eléctricas e invitó a los pasajeros a bajarse si así lo querían; Belle decidió que en definitiva había sido una mala idea esta aventura y bajó para comenzar a caminar, en esperanza de atrapar algún autobús de regreso al Campus.

En su intento de evitar seguir siendo arrastrada, golpeada, pisoteada y quizás, muerta por alguna estampida de buscadores de gangas; Belle se adentró en las calles menos transitadas, llenas de negocios cerrados y uno que otro loco, que al igual que ella, buscaba escapar de “el espíritu de la Navidad a doce meses sin intereses”.

El sonido de las campanas repicando la sacó de un estupor extraño y le hizo detenerse justo frente a una pequeña iglesia con enormes puertas rojas. Aparentemente un servicio estaba por comenzar.

Belle nunca había profesado religión alguna, sin embargo, se consideraba alguien espiritual. La creencia en un mundo después de la vida le había servido en muchas ocasiones para creer que su madre estaría bien, aún cuando, la realidad de una ley superior que juzgaba todo y daba o quitaba de acuerdo a ello le era altamente estúpida y dolorosa.

Sentada en unas de las bancas traseras de la iglesia, escuchó con respeto las escrituras y trató de seguir los ritos, mimetizarse, tal como lo había hecho al llegar a este lugar; intentar ser uno más. Y lo logró hasta que sus ojos, se posaron en un singular par, justamente al frente del sacerdote.

Padre e hijo intentaban seguir los cánticos y las instrucciones del sacerdote; más el padre fallaba constantemente, equivocando el coro a todo pulmón; parándose e hincándose a momentos equivocados. Su paciente hijo tendría alrededor de los nueve años; un niño menudito y con una mata de pelo; quién se encargaba de guiar con cierta discreción al padre, a jaloncitos de ropa y susurros al oído. Más cuando el humo del incienso hizo al padre toser sin control, ambos, decidieron que era suficiente y a caminar indiscreto, se dirigieron hasta la puerta del recinto.

Poco efecto tuvo, cuando el eco del lugar hacía que su toz y conversación a las puertas resonará por todo el recinto, como si tuvieran un micrófono.

  * Suficiente Dios por hoy, ¿no crees Bae? – dijo el padre, con respirar agitado y un fuerte acento que le hacía casi inentendible.
  * El “Padre” Archie quiere que estemos en la fiesta de hoy. – respondió el hijo, con un acento más conocido, más canadiense, aún cuando al fondo se escuchaba la inflexión producto de tener al padre extranjero.
  * Si todo lo perdona Dios, él sabrá perdonar que nos presentemos solo a comer. – se sonó la nariz, una vez que la toz se detuvo.
  * Le prometí a Dios que íbamos a escuchar esta misa juntos, así, quizás, le de permiso a mamá para regresar con nosotros. – suplicó el hijo.



El súbito silencio del padre reveló la derrota. Los goznes de la puerta rechinaron y el par entró nuevamente, esta vez para sentarse en la misma banca, con Belle. Ella trató de no mirarlos, pero la confesión del pequeño niño tenía un tono que tocó de manera profunda a Belle; mucho más que el sermón del sacerdote; un hombre pelirrojo que podría pasar desapercibido, si no fuera por su papel principal en la ceremonia.

Cuando el padre del pequeño se quedó dormido en medio del sermón, Belle no pudo ocultar una pequeña risa; mientras que su hijo, al notarlo, sacudió la cabeza y la miró por primera vez, con sus hermosos ojos azules y un sentimiento de disculpa escrito en ellos. Ella le sonrió como respuesta.

  * Ha estado estudiando durante las noches. Para el examen de la preparatoria. – le dijo el pequeño, como un secreto.



Belle se dio permiso entonces de mirarlo. Tenía una nariz tan particular, que fue lo primero que llamó su atención. Un perfil de aristocrático, a no ser por su ropa sencilla y su cabello revuelto en largos mechones hasta los hombros. Las canas y las arrugas en los ojos revelaban que no era un hombre joven, aún cuando parecía del tipo “traga años”. Parecía tan frágil siendo tal delgado…

Su ronquido hizo eco por toda la iglesia y el sacerdote, casi se atragantó con el vino de consagrar. La nariz de Belle hizo un sonido espeluznante al intentar tragarse la risa y le hizo coro la risita del pequeño, intentando despertar a su padre. Los demás asistentes solo pudieron reír, mientras miraban al trío.

Para el momento en que el sacerdote dio la instrucción de “dar la paz”, Belle había logrado tranquilizar su sonrojo mas no la vergüenza. El pequeño se puso en puntillas para dar un beso en la mejilla a la joven, mientras ambos sonreían en conspiración. El padre del pequeño, extendió su mano de dedos largos, ignorante de todo el escándalo que había causado. Tenía los mismos ojos de su hijo. Grandes. De niño. Los de él eran de color marrón. Cuando Belle le tomó la mano cálida, juró, que había sentido un tenue toque eléctrico. De la sorpresa, ambos se miraron a los ojos, hasta que él bajó la mirada, ocultándola bajo la mata de pelo.

El sacerdote concluyó la misa, agradeciendo a aquellos que habían donado para la cena de Navidad e invitándoles a pasar al centro vecino, donde se celebraría la misma. Belle  sintió un jalón en la chamarra. El pequeño la miraba atento.

  * Hola – le dijo, extendiéndole la mano como todo un caballero – mi nombre es Baelfire. Su sonrisa tenía un diente faltante que lo hacía aún más adorable. – Es la primera vez que vienes, ¿verdad?
  * Si - le respondió Belle con una sonrisa – yo tampoco soy tan católica, le dijo, mientras con una ceja levantada miraba al padre del niño, quien a lo lejos, hacia como que no les miraba.
  * ¡Ah!, ¡A papá tampoco le gusta, pero me ha acompañado el día de hoy por que nos vamos a ahorrar la cena de Navidad!¡Incluso no almorzó por que dijo que necesitaba mucha hambre para…!
  * Bae! - El padre del pequeño, se atragantó al intentar aclararse la garganta, o quizás lo había fingido para ocultar el color rojo que llegó hasta la punta de sus orejas. A Belle también se le contagió el sonrojo. Gracias a Dios, el momento embarazoso fue interrumpido por el sacerdote.
  * Buen día, Bae. Sr. Gold…y usted es…
  * Belle French, padre. – ella le extendió la mano.
  * Mucho gusto, señorita, French, es la primera vez que le veo en misa, le doy la bienvenida y espero verla más a menudo.
  * Gracias, padre, pero para ser honesta no soy de por aquí; solo pasaba en realidad.
  * ¿Pe…pero en un día como hoy, señorita French?



Belle fue quien se atragantó entonces para ocultar el rojo que hizo a sus orejas hervir. El sacerdote, le dio entonces un par de palmaditas en el brazo.

  * No se preocupe Señorita French. Aún así, quiero invitarla a nuestra fiesta de Navidad. Quizás pueda convencerla de regresar. Si usted ha llegado en un día como hoy, cuando el señor nació, sea una señal. Todos los días nace un cristiano, pero un creyente, ese es más difícil. Hoy es un día especial y estoy seguro que algo bueno pasará.



Belle estaba lista para rechazar la invitación, lo más amablemente posible, cuando Bae le tomó la mano.

  * Te puedes sentar con nosotros, ¿verdad papá?



El pequeño miró a su padre, mientras este abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Cuando Belle levantó la vista de los ojos del pequeño y los dirigió a su padre, las miradas de ambos se cruzaron un instante. El hombre se sonrojo de inmediato y bajando la mirada al piso, asintió ocultándose tras su cabello.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juegos (del hambre de verdad jaja)

2

Debió decir que no. Debió… pero por alguna razón, se dejó guiar de la mano por el pequeño Bae hasta las puertas de la casa comunal. Pintada en yeso blanco, con grandes ventanas adornadas con vieja cola de gato de colores y dibujos de niños.

Dentro, la música que llenaba el lugar eran villancicos navideños y el olor a comida daba al lugar una calidez de hogar.  Las enormes y viejas mesas de madera eran flanqueadas por bancas sencillas y algunas sillas, todas diferentes; algunas de plástico y otras de madera y metal, que permitían sentarse a todo tipo de personas.

Belle pudo distinguir a una pareja de adolescentes con un bebé de meses que no dejaba de llorar; una mesa completa llena de hombres de pequeña estatura que reían escandalosamente, mientras una monja les quitaba una botella de ron de la mesa; algunos solitarios que parecían por sus ropas, indigentes; y en una mesa alejada de las que estaban al frente, las mejores, algunas familias que parecían de altos recursos, por sus ropas, quienes se sentaban en la misma mesa hablando con el padre Archie.

Bae, eligió una mesa contigua a donde algunos niños se sentaban jugando algunos juegos de mesa con dados, cuidados de dos monjas. El pequeño conocía a todos, quienes desde lejos le saludaron con gran entusiasmo y aprecio.

Apenas se habían sentado a la mesa y Bae decidió pararse para saludar a sus amigos; dejando solos a su padre y a Belle. Ella se aclaró la garganta, mientras el hombre respiraba algo agitado, acomodándose el cabello y la ropa continuamente como si fuera un tic nervioso. Cuando al fin ella levantó la mirada de la mesa, él jugaba con sus manos, intentando limpiar manchas imaginarias a base de frotarlas.

Belle extendió la mano para saludarlo y él dio un brinco de susto, que la hizo sonreír, sin querer.

  * Mi nombre es Belle French, mucho gusto señor…
  * .Rumple Gold. – el tragó saliva, mientras cambiando de mano el bastón que le ayudaba a caminar, se limpió la mano en el pantalón, para luego darle un apretón firme y honesto de una mano cálida.
  * Ese es un nombre muy particular, ¿es irlandés, quizás?
  * El se sonrojó de inmediato – No, no, escocés, de Lochdub.
  * ¿Es un nombre autóctono entonces? ¿Sabe usted que significa?



Él la miró con una interrogante en el rostro. Cuando comprendió, fue entonces él quien no pudo contener la risa. Belle se le quedó mirando extrañada y quizás indignada.

  * No señorita French, yo soy de Escocia. No irlándes. Mi nombre…no significa nada. Fue una broma de mi padre al nacer y… se me quedó.



Ella sintió una genuina curiosidad por la historia completa que debería tener ese nombre tan particular.

\- Usted…usted es de Australia, imagino. – le dijo él, mientras se lamía los labios secos.

\- Fue el nombre lo que me delató, ¿no es así? – le contestó ella, endureciendo aún más su acento.

Ambos rieron. 

Baelfire se acercó de pronto, tomando de la mano a Belle para llevarla a la mesa de los niños, donde primero, la presentó a una pequeña de enormes ojos verdes y largos cabellos dorados de nombre Emma Swan.  

  * Belle, ¿verdad que eres nueva por aquí? – le preguntó Baelfire.



Belle asintió con una sonrisa.

  * Yo juraría que te conozco. - le dijo Emma, con los ojos en una pequeña línea, en escrutinio.
  * ¿De dónde será? - Belle le devolvió la mirada, con una sonrisa divertida.



Bae le presentó a cada uno de los niños de la mesa por su nombre; y algunos le saludaron amablemente, mientras que otros simplemente ignoraron al juguete nuevo por continuar el juego de dados. Belle se sintió como una novedad de aparador, cuando el pequeño Félix se sonrojo al verla;  el más pequeño, Peter, adelantado a su amigo, le regaló un barquito de papel a cambio de un beso en la mejilla; y las pequeñas Elsa y su hermana, tocaron su cabello como si fuera de oro, ofreciéndole trenzarlo. Bae hablaba con las monjas un poco alejadas del grupo, quienes la miraron de reojo, preguntando al pequeño y cuchicheando entre ellas, mientras miraban al el padre del niño y a ella. Seguramente algo relacionado al incidente dentro de la Iglesia. ¡Qué vergüenza y risa!

  * ¿Eres la mamá de Baelfire? – le preguntó otra niña, llamada Bell.
  * ¿Perdón? – por alguna razón, Belle se sonrojo hasta el punto que sintió sus mejillas hechas una plancha de asar.
  * ¿Volvió la mamá de Bae? – Preguntó otra pequeña a coro.
  * No…no soy la mamá de Baelfire.
  * ¿Eres novia de su papá entonces? – continuo Bell.
  * ¿Vas a ser madrastra malvada de Bae? – Bell tenía unos ojos verdes preciosos, que se hicieron grandes en terror ante la idea de una “madrastra malvada” para su amigo.
  * No todas son así – interrumpió Emma. – solo algunas, como la de Blancanieves.
  * Esa era muy mala – se sonrió Belle. – también la de Cenicienta, y la que menos me gustaba era la de Rapunzel. Pero las mamás y madrastras de verdad, no son así.
  * Solo si eres adoptado – continuó Emma.
  * No creo que las personas que ayudan a los niños a tener papás dejen que eso pase. – dijo Belle con seguridad de quien sabe acerca del mundo.
  * Bae fue adoptado por un rato, y no le gustó. – le dijo Emma, con la certeza de vivir en el mundo. – las monjas son extra malas si te regresan; dicen que solo a los niños malos los devuelven.
  * ¿Bae es adoptado? – preguntó Belle en voz alta, por lo que Bae se acercó, al escuchar su nombre.
  * ¿Mande? – le dijo, acercándose con su encantadora sonrisa chimuela.
  * ¡Ah! ¡Ya recordé! ¡Tú eras Bella!¡De la Bella y la Bestia! – exclamó Emma a todo pulmón.
  * ¡Ah, es cierto! Exclamó Félix.



Los niños le pidieron entonces que bailara tal como lo había hecho aquel día, en un evento para niños de escasos recursos de la Universidad de Storybrooke, con sus compañeros voluntarios; mientras un sonrojado Félix y el coqueto Peter, pasaron a hacer de pareja. Le preguntaron si vendría el resto del reparto, y ante la respuesta negativa de Belle, los pequeños hicieron un puchero a grupo.

La voz del padre de Baelfire, llamándolos, la rescató de los pequeños. Belle se despidió, mientras Baelfire la tomaba de la mano de nuevo y la llevaba hacia la mesa, donde su padre les esperaba de pie. Sobre ésta, tres vasos de chocolate humeaban y un pequeño plato con galletas, a manera de aperitivo, los esperaban.

  * Esperen aquí mientras voy por lo platos - dijo, señalando a una mesa donde un par de mujeres ya mayores cuidaban de las ollas hirvientes, sirviendo los alimentos a la enorme fila que ya se había formado.
  * ¡Le ayudo! - dijo Belle sin pensarlo, pero solo recibió una negativa con una sonrisa atenta.
  * Por favor Belle, cuida a Bae y la mesa, en un momento regreso.



Belle miró entonces al hombre alejarse con el bastón que le ayudaba a caminar. Imaginó que traería tantos platos, de la misma manera como lo había hecho con el chocolate. Aún así, le miró un poco más, mientras éste, con gesto tenso se colocaba en la fila, tras algunas personas que murmuraron entre sí al verlo. Eso pasaba mucho por aquí, aparentemente. Cuando las miradas se fijaron en ella, Belle le quitó la vista de encima y la dedicó a su chocolate. Baelfire, soplaba pacientemente al suyo mientras bebía pequeños sorbos de la cuchara plástica.

  * ¿Y que le has pedido a Santa Claus en tu Carta, Bae?



Bae levantó los ojos del pequeño malvavisco que flotaba y le sonrió. Buscó a su padre con los ojos, y al asegurarse que aún estaba atrapado entre la gente que esperaba ansiosa, miró de nuevo a Belle y en susurró, le dijo:

  * Solo la escribí por papá. Yo sé que Santa Claus son los papás, pero él cree que yo no lo sé. No le vayas a decir, por favor. A él le gusta pensar que aún creo.
  * Oh – fue lo único que pudo contestar Belle. Había un tono triste en la historia de un pequeño que a tan temprana edad descubría que tras el misterio y la magia, solo había polvo y tierra. Quizás, porque había un poco más de tristeza en un adulto que recordaba y se daba cuenta que, cuando sucede algo así, es una gran pérdida para el alma más que nada. Belle lo sabía.
  * Solo le he pedido zapatos nuevos, porque sé que papá ha estado ahorrando para ellos. También pedí crema de avellana, pero eso es para los dos, para desayunar por las mañanas. – le dijo Bae.
  * ¿Les gusta la crema de avellana? – Belle no pudo evitar sonreír de manera dulce ante tal confesión.
  * A papá le gusta más que a mí… y si hay crema, quizás deje de tomar solo café y coma también algo antes de salir a trabajar. Es muy terco. Sé que quiere ahorrar comiendo solo en la casa donde trabaja, pero he escuchado que su panza suena de hambre cuando se va.



Siempre hay una desquebrajante honestidad y sencillez en las cosas que un niño cuenta, pensando que su cotidiano es el entendido de todos.

¡Bae! – gritó su padre, desde su lugar en la fila, indicando con la mano que se acercara. El pequeño corrió hasta donde éste se encontraba, para tomar un plato en cada mano y equilibrando bastón de madera en sus brazos, caminó con cuidado y jugando entre paso y paso, hasta la mesa.

Belle, apenada de ser molestia, alcanzó al padre de Baelfire a medio camino, quien equilibraba en sus manos cuatro platos llenos de comida, cojeando con cuidado y trabajo sin el bastón. Tomando dos que contenían pavo y espagueti, Belle le sonrío y le dio las gracias, a lo que él respondió con un encantador sonrojo y un casi silencioso “gracias”.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este hombre ha estado en la cárcel, hermana.

3

La comida pasó, mientras Bae y Belle platicaban de la escuela de éste, de sus calificaciones – las cuales eran muy buenas – de su amor por el dibujo y las caricaturas del sábado por la mañana. Su padre les acompañaba, de vez en vez, con alguna risa y comentario, pero se contentaba con mirarlos, mientras estos discutían las ventajas de tener superpoderes.

Cuando las jóvenes monjas llamaron a los pequeños para realizar algunos juegos, Baelfire, tomó un gran sorbo de su chocolate, se limpió la boca con la mano y salió disparado hacia la fila de niños que se había formado al centro de las mesas.

El orgullo del padre no se disimuló mientras el pequeño participaba con entusiasmo en cada una de las actividades. Se parecían tanto, no sólo en los ojos, sino también en la manera de tomar el chocolate de la cuchara, del gesto de desagrado que les dio al separar la cebolla de la carne, de la manera de fruncir los labios cuando algo les causaba cierta molestia. Tenían la misma forma del rostro y una mata de pelo, aun cuando la de Baelfire, se ondulaba en remolinos despeinados y el del padre, caía en largos mechones lacios.

Incómodo con la mirada fija de Belle, el Sr. Gold se aclaró la garganta, bajando el rostro para ocultar ese suave sonrojo que subía de sus mejillas a su nariz. En eso también se parecían. Un sonrojo tenue que revelaba su naturaleza tímida, aún cuando Baelfire, parecía más acostumbrado a hacer amigos y conquistar con su carisma natural.

\- Es un buen niño, Baelfire, Sr. Gold – le dijo Belle, cuando pensó que quizás le había incomodado demasiado.

\- Lo es. – respondió él, con ese gesto en los labios, que revelaba una tenue molestia.

\- ¿Es usted entonces estudiante, Señorita French? ¿De qué?

\- De letras inglesas…y está bien solo con “Belle”. – le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Un instante de silencio y una respiración que tenía una tensión extraña, él levantó los ojos cafés, y con una sonrisa que le hacía parecer un niño le dijo:

  * Solo Rumple está bien, Belle.



Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

 

Encantador era la palabra precisa para describir esa cualidad de Rumple. Un hombre de mediana edad con la capacidad de parecer un muchacho, casi niño, con una sonrisa que debilitaba las rodillas y llenaba al estómago de burbujitas y mariposas. Era extraño, al menos para Belle, sentir tales cosas por un hombre que acababa de conocer. Un extraño. Ni siquiera el pobre Gastón en su cualidad de novio, había tenido tal consideración por parte de su estómago.

 

-¿A qué se dedica usted, Rumple?

\- A esto y aquello. Ahora soy ayudante de jardinero para una casa en la parte alta de la ciudad. – Aparentemente la pregunta no había sido la indicada. Frunciendo el seño y un temblor en la mejilla, tardó mucho en mirarla a los ojos de nuevo. – estoy…intentando estudiar, para crecer…me estoy preparando para el examen nacional de preparatoria. Quiero ser mejor. Quiero mostrarle a Bae que es posible lograr ser alguien, incluso si vienes de la nada. Quiero creerlo. Que él lo crea.

\- Por sus calificaciones, se esfuerza mucho en la escuela.

\- Me gustaría poder ayudarle más. Sabes, aún puedo explicarle algunas cosas, responder a sus dudas…pero a veces… Me gustaría poder ser alguien que si no puede admirar, al menos pueda sentirse orgulloso. – su sonrisa triste se transformó en una risa que se esforzó por ser cómica - ¡Alguien que pueda ser mostrado en la semana de los padres!

 

Algo en el pecho de Belle se rebozó en compasión por él, por las palabras tristes de este hombre que amaba tanto a un pequeño y hablaba de él con tanto fervor. Inclinándose sobre la mesa, extendió la mano hasta tocar la de él, en un apretón cálido, que esperaba revelara lo mucho que esperaba que sus deseos se hicieran realidad.

 

Aparentemente, el toque sorprendió sobremanera a Rumple, quién inmóvil y con los ojos como platos, miraba sus manos juntas. Belle tuvo que quitar la mano temiendo que desmayara por aguantar la respiración, como un animal que teme revelarse frente al cazador. Los ojos de Rumple estaban húmedos, cuando al fin los levantó tentativamente de su mano, pasaron por sus brazos, de su cuello hasta sus labios, a sus mejillas, su nariz y tras el largo recorrido; los ojos de Belle.

 

  * Eres muy amable, Belle. – le dijo él, forzando sus ojos fuera de los suyos, para de nuevo buscar a Baelfire entre los niños quienes participaban en el juego de las sillas.



 

Cuando una de las monjas jóvenes pidió a las familias que pasaran y participaran en los juegos junto con sus hijos; Rumple no pudo disimular el pánico en sus ojos mientras Bae le llamaba a lo lejos, con la mano. Su padre se negó con afán, hasta que dos de las novicias, acercándose a las mesas, tomaron a los adultos rezongones de la mano, incluyendo a Belle y Rumple para llevarlos al centro del escenario. Baelfire se lanzó de inmediato, atrapando uno en cada mano, listo para la competencia.

El juego de “las sillas” comenzó, mientras los participantes bailaban tomados de la cintura y hombros, alrededor de una fila de sillas dispuestas  para sentarse apenas la música era apagada. Contrario a lo esperado Rumple era un excelente jugador; usando como pretexto su uso del bastón; bailaba lentamente alrededor de la silla de su preferencia cuando sentía la música disminuir en intensidad, o lo usaba discretamente  para tapar el paso de su contrincante. 

 

Baelfire fue de los últimos en perder, dejando a Belle y Rumple dispuestos a defender el honor de la “familia”, mientras éste les echaba porras desde la mesa con los pequeños del orfanato. Uno tras otro, los participantes fueron perdiendo y pronto, Belle y Rumple se encontraron solos, en un “mano a mano”. La música les jugaba bromas, la risa y las miradas cruzadas retaban al otro a ganar. Cuando la música al fin se detuvo; Rumple estaba en el lugar preciso, ganado la silla en un movimiento y Belle, incapaz de aceptar la derrota, de un sentón cayó juguetonamente sobre las piernas de Rumple, rodeando su cuello con los brazos e intentando contener la risa loca que parecía haber poseído a ambos.  

 

Sudando, con la respiración agitada y un sonrojo del esfuerzo en el rostro; se miraron un largo instante, hasta que la joven monja pidió un aplauso para el ganador. Rumple levantó la mano libre para quitar un mechón despeinado del rostro de Belle, mientras que con un  juguetón golpecito en la nariz, le pidió se pusiera en pie. Solo entonces Belle recordó que se había dejado caer sin compasión de su pierna coja.

 

Belle intentó disculparse cuando el sonrojo le llegó hasta las orejas. Rumple le sonrió nerviosamente, mientras con disimulada facilidad se ponía en pie para demostrarle que estaba bien. Tras recibir como premio una caja de galletas, ambos regresaron a sentarse a la mesa, donde Bae les esperaba, para mostrarles los dulces que había ganado en otras competencias.

 

Una extraña tensión se levantó entre Rumple y Belle entonces. No era algo desagradable, muy al contrario, era un sentimiento de comodidad. Quizás por ello Belle lo sintió como una situación de tensión; ante un exceso de confort con alguien a quien se acaba de conocer. Cuando parte de tu cabeza te dice que deberías estar quieta, mientras que el resto, no puede evitar reír, mirar, tocar y… coquetear.

 

Rumple era excelente contando historias. Llenándola de anécdotas acerca de su niñez en su pequeño pueblo lleno de vacas y perros fieles; de su adolescencia en Glasgow. De su mudanza forzada a América en busca de mejor suerte cuando Tatcher llegó y el trabajo se acabó. Del Serendipiti que lo había llevado en un viaje a Canadá, cuando Bae era aún un bebé y él un hombre casado.

 

Una mirada extraña lo llevó a cambiar la conversación, preguntando a Belle acerca de Australia, del clima, de su padre, de su madre. Belle le contó de su padre en Australia y su negocio de flores y plantas de ornato.  Vagamente le contó que su madre había muerto cuando era niña y él extendió la mano para confortarla, tal y como lo había hecho ella. El ceño arrugado y los ojos de preocupación de Rumple, le hizo pensar a Belle que quizás, a pesar de todo y después de tanto, algo en ella revelaba el dolor aún fresco que le representaba pensar en su madre.

Para cerrar la noche el sacerdote Archie agradeció nuevamente la asistencia y les invitó a realizar una pequeña oración. Tras dar la bendición se dedicó a felicitar a cada uno de los presentes. Bae jugaba con sus amigos y Belle alrededor de las mesas. Un instante le llevó a ésta darse cuenta de que Rumple estaba solo en la mesa, ensimismado, jugando con el listón de su premio. La gente a su alrededor se hablaban y felicitaban entre ellos, evitando a toda costa acercarse a él y no por ello dejando de mirarlo para cuchichear.

 

  * Tenga cuidado, hermana. – le susurró un hombre al oído.



 

Belle dio un brinco y dando un paso hacia adelante, se dio la media vuelta para encontrar al hombre aquél, al cual la monja le había decomisado una botella de licor. Había sido en vano, por el hálito que golpeó a Belle de inmediato. Era un hombre grande en un cuerpo muy pequeño, con la barba larga y desarreglada. Por alguna razón Belle pensó que se parecía a “Grumpy” de la película “Blancanieves”.

 

  * ¿Disculpe? – Belle intentó disimular el tono, que en otras circunstancias, hubiera revelado un profundo disgusto.
  * Ese Rumple – señaló moviendo la barbilla para señalar – es de los peligrosos hermana. Estuvo en la cárcel. Cuídese.



 

A ella no se le ocurrió que responder. El hombre se alejó cuando uno de sus amigos le jaló del brazo, entre risas y miradas a Belle.  Rumple también la miraba a lo lejos, interesado en lo que sucedía, pero bajó los ojos de nuevo apenas ella le devolvió la mirada


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esa tensión extraña entre los dos

4

Por supuesto el sacerdote Archie habló también con Belle, invitándola nuevamente a la misa y celebración de Año Nuevo. Ella le sonrió y platicaron un poco acerca del trabajo que se realizaba en el centro, apoyando a familias de escasos recursos y dándole resguardo a indigentes durante los fríos inviernos. Belle pensó que quizás, al fin tendría un proyecto para proponer ante el consejo de voluntarios.

 

Emma y los pequeños se despidieron de Belle con abrazos e incluso, el tímido Félix se arriesgó a darle un beso en la mejilla mientras sus compañeros le vitoreaban. Las jóvenes monjas se despidieron de ella con una sonrisa. Rezagados, Bae y Emma caminaban tomados de la mano hasta una camioneta que llevaría a los niños de regreso al orfanato.  Fue con lágrimas en los ojos que ambos niños se despidieron.

 

Rumple y Bae se ofrecieron a acompañarla hasta la parada de autobuses; siendo que la noche y las calles solitarias, además de algunos transeúntes especialmente alegres, abundaban en un día de fiesta. Caminaron hablando acerca del clima, de la playa, que parecía también ser el lugar favorito de Bae y su padre.

 

Treinta minutos después y la espera se hacía eterna. Bae peleó valientemente por mantener los ojos abiertos. Sentados bajo el pequeño techo de la parada, esperaban ansiosos la llegada del autobús. Su padre le invitó a recostarse sobre sus piernas y con una mano paciente se dedicó a peinar los traviesos rizos de su hijo. Lo miraba con tanto amor y devoción que Belle sintió algo en el esternón exprimirse hasta llenarla de un sentimiento cálido.

 

Tras la revelación de aquel hombre sobre el pasado de Rumple, por alguna razón las palabras de Belle se habían congelado, producto de la curiosidad que necesitaba rienda en temor de ser ofensiva: ¿Por qué había abrazado al padre Archie con tanta efusividad?  ¿Cuál sería el delito? ¿Sería cierto o quizás el hombre le había engañado? ¿Sería por ello que la gente lo evitaba y hablaba a sus espaldas, tal como había sucedido en la fiesta? El hombre le había advertido que Rumple era peligroso. ¡Y quizás lo era si había estado en la cárcel, por Dios!

 

Pero nada en las alarmas de Belle le decían corre. Y sus alarmas eran muy buenas. ¡Había escapado de las intenciones amorosas de Will, quien incluso había burlado a su padre y a la seguridad de la caja fuerte! Belle era buena para distinguir a  las personas y sus intenciones, tenía esa confianza.

 

Su hijo era también un niño adorable y con una energía tan dulce, que Belle era incapaz de sospechar mal de su crianza. ¿Pero y si no había sido su padre quien lo había criado? Quizás por eso Bae había sido adoptado por un tiempo, como Emma le había revelado. Rumple había pasado un tiempo en la cárcel y quizás, solo recientemente había llegado a sus manos la custodia de su hijo.

 

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la luz del autobús a lo lejos, Zigzagueando en medio de la calle. Belle y Rumple se miraron un instante con sorpresa y en silencio. Apenas Rumple logró desperezar al pequeño Bae para despedirse de Belle; el conductor detuvo  la marcha en la parada, abriendo la puerta eléctrica. El hedor a alcohol golpeó por segunda vez a Belle esa noche. Dentro del autobús, otro conductor parado junto al chofer clavó la mirada a Belle con ojos vidriosos y e intenciones claramente lascivas. Al subir los primeros escalones, ésta miró a los pasajeros y solo encontró a un hombre que dormía profundamente y al fondo una mujer mayor con un muchacho. Tomando su bolso fuerte para tener el gas pimienta a la mano y rogando a cualquier fuerza superior que la mujer fuera lo más  lejos posible con ella, tomó valor para subir el último escalón cuando sintió la mano cálida de Rumple tomar su muñeca.

 

Con sus ojos grandes la miraba con la boca entreabierta, sin poder pronunciar palabra. El silencio se hizo eterno, hasta que el conductor tocó el claxon para apurarlos.

 

  * Quédate con nosotros, por hoy. – le dijo al fin, urgente – por favor.



 

Las preguntas de Belle se agolparon nuevamente en carrera loca, mientras aquel hombre a quien acababa de conocer, le pedía su confianza.

 

  * Por favor, Belle. Quédese con nosotros por hoy. Por favor.



 

Belle miró las luces traseras del autobús, zigzagueando, mientras se alejaba. Bae aún se limpiaba los ojos de lagañas, mientras avanzaban lentamente por la calle solitaria e iluminada apenas por los faroles en la calle. El intenso nerviosismo de Rumple se revelaba en  sus movimientos y voz apurados. En ocasiones la miraba de reojo y miraba a Bae, mientras se sumía en un profundo pensamiento que le fruncía el ceño y le arrugaba el rostro en preocupación. Por otros simplemente caminaba lo más rápido que le era posible, como si intentara perderla en el camino, ahora que ya se había ofrecido a llevarla. No era el único quien estaba jugando su confianza. Este hombre había invitado a una desconocida hasta su hogar, donde la seguridad de su pequeño hijo era prioridad.

 

Por otro lado, Belle no sabía que implicaba tal ofrecimiento de resguardo, lo que le hizo mirar su teléfono celular mientras pensaba a quien podría llamar en el campus. Al menos diez llamadas al teléfono de Gastón, cuando descolgó un muy ebrio compañero suyo, Phillipe, informando que se encontraba en una competencia de “llenado”. Ruby, Ariel, Mary y David, todos estaban fuera de la ciudad con sus familias. Belle no se había equivocado cuando había sentido que esto era una muy mala idea. Sus instintos no fallaban, su toma de decisión, esa aparentemente era otra historia, porque ¿a quien se le ocurría salir solo en un día como hoy? Apenas y sintió el camino de regreso hasta las calles cercanas a la iglesia.

 

Rumple se detuvo, cuando Bae le dijo por segunda vez que necesitaba ir al baño. Cuando Rumple le pidió que “agüantara hasta llegar a casa”; el pequeño comenzó a llorar, mientras le decía a su padre que no resistía más. Con un suspiro, Rumple se acercó hasta una pared de un edificio, mientras ayudaba a su hijo a desabrocharse los botones del pantalón. El niño estaba más dormido que despierto. Mirando alrededor, los ojos de Rumple y Belle se cruzaron de nuevo, mientras este la miraba y le ofrecía una especie de disculpa por la acción.

 

  * La vejiga de los niños dispone - le dijo él, un poco apurado y avergonzado, mientras ayudaba de nuevo a Bae a cerrarse el pantalón.



 

Belle simplemente le ofreció una sonrisa comprensiva.

 

  * Ya estamos cerca - le dijo Rumple. Tras el largo silencio que había permanecido entre los dos durante el trayecto. – Aquí rodeando la esquina se encuentra el edificio social.
  * “¿Edificio social?” – le repitió Belle, intrigada.
  * Es una historia larga - le contestó Rumple, como si quisiera defenderse de un reproche; inexistente por parte de Belle.



 

Resultó que era un edificio de algunos pisos con arquitectura antigua y paredes de pintura vieja y descascarada. Algunas ventanas tenían luz prendida, quizás con algún discreto adorno alusivo a las fechas, y un tenue radio con canciones viejas sonaba en alguno de los cuartos, pero en general reinaba el silencio. Había un aire extraño alrededor del lugar, entre orín y detergente de olor limón. El primer piso parecía una estancia de oficina, adaptada con paredes de concreto pelado y reforzada con tablas de madera para cerrar en un muy pequeño cuarto. Algunos ronquidos indiscretos se escapaban de ese cuartito.

 

  * Estamos en el tercer piso – le indicó Rumple.



 

Bae arrastraba los pies mientras su padre le echaba casi porras para que continuase por las escaleras. El pobrecillo había jugado hasta el cansancio, y aguantado dos caminatas a deshoras por su causa. Su padre le miraba con paciencia y resignación, incapaz de levantar y cargar a su hijo en brazos,  por su pierna, si éste simplemente se negase de repente a seguir luchando contra el sueño.

 

Cuando Rumple buscó las llaves de la puerta en los bolsillos de su pantalón, sacó primero las bolsitas dulces que Bae no había regalado a Emma y sus amigos; así que Belle se prestó a ayudarlo para sostenerlas. Una media sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Rumple, mientras murmuraba “no te preocupes, de cualquier manera tienen que desaparecer si no quiere acabar sin dientes”.

 

La manija de la puerta también era una que cerraría alguna oficina y  se abrió con un tenue chirrido. Dentro, el olor a limón que había sentido en la entrada, era más claro y fuerte. Un lugar pequeño, más bien vacío, a no ser por un sillón viejo con una manta encima; al fondo se veía una pequeña mesita de madera con dos sillas pegadas a la ventana, sobre la cual había una pequeña plantita de helecho junto a un frasquito con un algodón con brote de frijol creciendo. A su lado, una plancha de madera, como las que había visto en pisos inferiores, hacía de división entre las ventanas y cerrando lo que parecía haber sido alguna vez una oficina privada, para formar un cuartito. La cocineta, de manera extraña, estaba donde podría ser otro cuarto o la sala, siendo lo primero a la vista del visitante, con su pequeño refrigerador lleno de dibujos y algunos exámenes con “ A+” lo cual hizo sonreír a Belle.

 

Dejando la caja de galletas sobre el refrigerador; Rumple llevó a su hijo dentro del cuarto, donde los chirridos de los alambres, le indicaron a Belle que había una cama. Rumple intentaba susurrar  a su hijo acerca de lavar sus dientes y los sucios que habían quedado sus calcetas, gracias a que había decidido jugar sin zapatos en algún momento; y como Santa Claus estaría muy triste por ello, y quizás no le dejaría sus regalos. Bae dio un gemidito en queja como única respuesta. Una risilla junto a un “te quiero” y lo que sospechó Belle fue un beso se escuchó cuando los pasos del hombre salieron nuevamente del cuarto.

 

Cuando Rumple salió de nuevo del cuarto, la cara de sorpresa que hizo al ver a Belle le hizo pensar a ésta que él se había olvidado completamente de su presencia. Aún frente a la puerta, ésta tomaba fuertemente su bolso como una manera de sentirse no tan sola, al entrometerse tan groseramente en la vida de otras personas.

 

Rumple le indicó el sillón, mientras desaparecía de nuevo en el cuarto, abriendo y cerrando cajones hasta  regresar con un par de pequeñas toallas.

 

  * Está limpia - apurado, Rumple, tapaba la manta que cubría el sillón poniendo la toalla más larga como protección contra la tela del sillón – Me temo no tengo alguna sábana – le dijo, mientras le ofrecía la otra toalla como una pequeña manta.



 

Ella le agradeció, mientras dejaba de sentir las orejas de la vergüenza.

 

  * ¿Tienes hambre? - Le preguntó a una muy callada Belle, mientras abría la caja de galletas y ponía una tetera con agua sobre una pequeña parrilla eléctrica. Dando espacio entre ellos, como una manera de hacerse pequeño, pensó Belle, menos amenazante, siendo que en definitiva, esta situación no era nada convencional.
  * Me gustaría pasar al baño. – le dijo Belle, tímida, tras un momento.



 

Rumple la miró entonces con sorpresa. Con cierto nerviosismo, tomó una llave que colgaba en una pared.

 

  * El baño es compartido – susurró, mientras se la ofrecía – solo tengo la del baño de hombres. – frunciendo el seño con preocupación, la miró de repente a los ojos tras un momento de deliberación. – Voy a estar cerca de la puerta…de esta puerta… - aclaró nervioso - si lo necesitas, solo grita. Está al final del pasillo derecho.



 

Belle tomó la llave, mientras recogiendo todo el valor que le quedaba, atravesó el que pareció un enorme pasillo hasta una puerta cerrada con llave, donde un trozo de madera rota formaba lo que parecía los pies de un muñeco que indicó en algún momento el baño de caballeros. Dentro, el tan conocido olor a limón le llegó de nuevo. Apenas un pequeño excusado en un cubículo nada privado junto a un lavatorio, mientras que enfrente, con tubos que parecían improvisados, una regadera goteaba donde otro excusado había estado.

 

Belle se atrevió a mirar de nuevo su teléfono, mientras casi se ponía a llorar de sus circunstancias. Cuando salió, Rumple miraba interesado al otro lado del pasillo, donde platicaba con una mujer mayor en la puerta del otro baño. La mujer no disimuló su sorpresa y mirada fija al verla salir y correr hacia la puerta donde se encontraba Rumple, mientras con un tono muy diferente, enfadado, le daba a Rumple las buenas noches y le insinuó que las paredes era muy delgadas y ojalá no hicieran escándalo.

 

Belle entendió perfectamente a qué tipo de escándalo se refería. Dios la amparara.

 

Cuando Rumple cerró la puerta, parecía igual o más cansado que Belle. Apagó la tetera sin tapa y estaba sirviendo unas cuantas cucharadas de café dentro de un par de tazas  cuando un par de golpecitos se escucharon del otro lado, en el departamento contiguo.

 

  * ¿Eres tú Rumple? - se escuchó una voz masculina desde el otro lado.
  * Todo bien Jefferson, Gracias. Siento mucho si desperté a Grace.
  * Solo un par de golpecitos se escucharon como respuesta.



 

El café no era precisamente del gusto de Belle, pues solía darle serios ardores de estómago, pero en su nerviosismo ni siquiera se pensó dos veces cuando se tomó media taza de un sorbo. Rumple le ofreció un par de las galletas en un platito plástico. Ella tomó una en cortesía por que el estómago lo tenía hecho nudos.

 

Rumple acabó rápido con la suya también, lavando los trastes en el más extraño silencio. Extraño era la palabra para definir esta tensión entre ambos. Lo había sido en el momento en que se habían conocido, lo era ahora, que solos nuevamente, surgían por primera vez las reservas que debieron existir desde el momento en que se habían conocido.

 

Belle se ofreció a secar cada trasto usando un trapo de colores que él, con mucho cuidado de no mirarla ni tocarla, le había ofrecido poniéndolo sobre la mesa. Tardó tanto entre un traste y otro, en secarse las manos, en cerrar la llave, en voltear para mirar de nuevo a Belle, ocultando las manos que blancas de presionar tan fuerte se sostenían del lavabo. Ella tenía la impresión que sus esfuerzos de no tocarla o mirarla, eran hechos con el fin de no dar “la señal incorrecta”. Hacer la aclaración de sus intenciones al darle espacio en su hogar, ahora que la barrera de lo que en otras circunstancias hubiera sido un encuentro casual e irrepetible, se había alargado de una tarde a toda una noche. Belle pensó que quizás ese sentido de ensueño había permitido nacer aquella familiaridad primera que les había permitido la falta de temor a tocar, mirar, sonreír y hasta sentir, al punto de incluso dejarse caer uno en brazos de otro, literalmente.

 

Belle recordó entonces que se había sentado sin temor sobre su pierna mala.

 

  * ¿Te lastime? – preguntó Belle, señalando con la taza que secaba como si quisiera desgastarla, si le permitía alargar el momento.
  * ¿Perdón?
  * Tu pierna, Rumple; me senté sobre ella sin remordimientos y te hice caminar el doble de tu camino usual a casa. Debe estar adolorida. Discúlpame.



 

Belle vio su sonrojo comenzar desde las mejillas, hasta las orejas y bajar hasta su cuello y pecho. Bajando la mirada al piso, él se ocultó tras su cabello.

 

  * N - No tengo nada. No fue nada. No te preocupes por ello.
  * ¿Es una herida de guerra?
  * ¿Qué? No. Un accidente más bien. Hace ya muchos años. Es en la pantorrilla, nada de qué preocup…



 

Y la frase se le quedó a medio camino, porque en su intento de tranquilizarla, Rumple se había levantado el pantalón para mostrarle la larga cicatriz a lo largo del tendón. Parecía una fractura mal cuidada que había cicatrizado para dejar el pie en una posición extraña. La inspeccionó con la mirada, hasta que sin pensarlo tocó la cicatriz con la mano, y Rumple dio un salto hacia atrás, dejando a Belle con la sensación en la mano de electricidad. De nuevo.

 

La respiración de Rumple se había agitado, mientras la miraba con ojos grandes como platos, de un animalito atrapado y desconfiado. Belle se disculpó una y otra vez, hasta que él asintió y negó al mismo tiempo.

 

Rumple tenía en el rostro un gesto tal de dolorosa ansiedad, que Belle se sintió conmovida.

 

  * Voy a acostarme a dormir.- Dijo Belle para interrumpir el largo silencio.



 

Rumple se limitó a asentir, mientras se llevaba hacia atrás la cortina de cabello que cubría su sonrojo.

 

Belle se acostó y de reojo vio a Rumple permanecer un instante más de espaldas, frente al lavabo. Tomando la llave del baño, salió aprisa para regresar un largo rato después, cuando Belle ya tenía el sueño pegado en los ojos. Le escuchó entrar con cuidado de no hacer ruido, llenando la casa de olor a jabón y agua. Cerrando firmemente la puerta del cuarto donde Bae dormía; el sonido de los resortes rechinando en protesta fue lo último que Belle escuchó entre ensueño.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Donde está la madre de Bae?

5

 

Para ser honestos, había sido una de las peores noches que Belle había pasado. Despertando a cada instante de un sueño tan ligero que parecía más bien consciente;  los ruidos extraños de un lugar desconocido parecían amenazas letales hasta que Belle escuchaba el ocasional ronquido de sueño profundo y el silencio que decía, era común.

 

Para las primeras horas de la madrugada, fue el viento de invierno golpeando las ventanas lo que la hizo despertar. Las luces de edificios lejanos parecían estrellas y el rechinar de llantas junto a un golpe seco, le hizo levantarse del sillón para mirar por la ventana. No había nadie. Podría haber jurado que alguien había chocado. La cabeza le dolía por el cansancio y el sueño cortado. Se sentó en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor y miró por largo rato, al pequeño helecho en una maceta pintada a mano, seguramente por Bae; y al brote de frijol con una etiqueta de cinta adhesiva pegada al frasco, donde se leía la  fecha y el nombre completo de “Neal Baelfire Gold”. Baelfire y Rumple Gold. Dos nombres tan poco comunes dignos de dos seres tan particulares. Belle se sonrió para sí.

 

Usando la luz de la farola de la calle, miró a su alrededor por primera vez, con atención. Había algunas fotos de Rumple en un marco grande, pegadas todas como un gran poster; en algunas él era un niño con una sonrisa igual a la que pudo ver en el adulto; en otra adolescente con un par de mujeres mayores; luego había una de él trabajando como obrero en alguna fábrica con un overall que apenas cubría su figura tan menuda, delgada, frágil…otras eran de él con algunos amigos donde al fondo se veía lo que Belle pensó sería Glasgow. La mayoría de los marcos, estaban llenos de fotos de Baelfire recién nacido y el actual, unos años más pequeño. No había ninguna de su madre. Ni una sola. Belle se preguntó qué habría pasado entre Rumple y ella para expulsarla incluso de la pared de los recuerdos. Lo que había escuchado hasta este momento, había hecho pensar a Belle que estaba muerta; pero la pared parecía indicar que más bien la había enterrado viva.

 

Pensando en ello estaba, cuando tropezó con un par de juguetes en el piso; dos pequeños robots, un auto muy viejo y despintado y un caballo sin una pata. De Baelfire, seguramente.

 

La curiosidad nata de Belle, la llevó a seguir husmeando hasta que encontró un estante con libros de clásicos infantiles, y al reconocer uno de sus favoritos de la infancia, un libro viejo y que por el nombre de la portada, de segunda mano; se dedicó a leerlo. Belle no podía creer que un libro tan antiguo, hubiera logrado sobrevivir en tan buen estado hasta ahora. Había pasado por tantas manos y aún con las marcas del tiempo. De inmediato se sintió transportada a aquellos días, cuando su madre le leía la historia cada noche antes de dormir. El llanto le llenó los ojos y sintió un hilo de culpa, a recordar que tenía un padre en Australia, a quién ni siquiera le había dedicado una llamada o un pensamiento en todo el día. Tras un rato, los primeros colores de la mañana aparecieron por el cielo y los ojos de la joven cayeron vencidos frente al sueño, sobre el sillón, apretando contra si el pequeño libro.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El final de una noche extraña. Belle piensa sobre su futuro y sus decisiones presentes.

6

Pequeños pasos pasando a prisa tras del sillón donde dormía, le hicieron despertar de un sueño extraño, que no pudo recordar, aún cuando permaneció con los ojos cerrados para no olvidarlo. Sin embargo, fue más interesante la plática que se dio entre padre e hijo.

\- ¿Dónde están tus pantuflas Baelfire? – susurró Rumple, a lo lejos.  
\- El piso parece el de un iglú, papá - dijo, Bae, contestando divertido a su padre. – Podríamos tener pingüinos-  
\- A los pingüinos no le gustarán las inyecciones que necesitarán por andar descalzos sobre este piso helado.  
\- Ellos viven en los polos, papá. Solo hay hielo ahí y no necesitan inyecciones.  
\- Pero los niños canadienses sí. Corre, que ya está listo el desayuno y bajo el árbol hay un mensaje para ti…  
-¡Viva! - Exclamo Baelfire a todo pulmón, mientras su padre le callaba con un “shhhh!”. – ¡Quizás Belle, por fin pudo ver a Santa Claus, desde que es una niña grande! ¿Crees que Santa Claus tenga un regalo para ella? ¡Mira cuántos son!  
\- Quizás… - el padre se escuchaba pensativo. – A lo mejor Santa los ha dejado en su casa en Australia, al cuidado de algún tiburón.  
Baelfire río. Otra carrera de pasitos se alejó y volvió con pantuflas. 

Belle sintió una caricia en la nariz que le hizo levantar la mano y limpiarla. Escuchó entonces la risita de Bae. De nuevo, una pequeña caricia de lo que Belle adivinó como plumas, en su mejilla. Belle siguió el juego, y como un gran oso, se dio la media vuelta para evitar la travesura. Como intuyendo el punto débil, se dirigió el ataque a la planta de los pies. Los dedos de Belle no pudieron resistir el toque y ésta se levantó entre risas. “¡Eso es trampa!” les dijo a padre e hijo que la miraban divertidos. Bae tenía en la mano el plumero de tortura y lo extendió hacía ella para continuar su tormento. Belle lo jaló hacía ella en un abrazo y Bae se dejó hacer cosquillas hasta dejar de lado sus intentos. 

\- El desayuno ya está listo. – Dijo el padre, con una sonrisa amplia.  
\- ¡Pero quiero ver los regalos de Santa! – dijo Bae con un puchero.  
\- Vamos a desayunar mientras los abrimos. – le dijo. – toma tu vaso de leche y vamos a abrir la caja de galletas.   
\- Oh! ¡Quizás es momento de irme a casa! ¡El autobús debe estar en..!   
\- ¿No puedes quedarte, Belle? ¡Quizás Santa te dejó algo!   
\- No creo sea buena idea Bae, es mucha moles…no, más bien tengo que llamar a mi padre y bueno…yo.

Por alguna razón, Belle sintió que entrometerse más en la vida de esta familia era inapropiado. En realidad, ella planeaba quedarse hasta las primeras luces de la mañana y dejar una nota de agradecimiento a ambos. No contó con que se quedaría dormida hasta pasadas la diez de la mañana. Ahora, esta desconocida les obligaba a invitarla al desayuno e invadir un momento íntimo de padre e hijo. 

-Por favor Belle, quédese. – Interrumpió Rumple – después le acompañaremos a la parada de autobús. Es Navidad. – concluyó, con una sonrisa y ofreciéndole una taza de café caliente.

Belle no pudo resistirse a la mirada de padre e hijo. Asintió.

Tal fue el grado de cansancio, que en ningún momento escuchó a Rumple, colocar el árbol sobre la mesita del fondo. Un pequeño árbol plástico, con algunas esferas plásticas y una serie de luces de colores. La pequeña estrella dorada hacía a la punta ladearse de manera cómica. Alrededor de éste, varios paquetes forrados con papel de colores y cinta, esperaban ser abiertos. 

A pesar de la confesión de Bae acerca de Santa Claus; la emoción sincera del pequeño no se disimulaba, ante la posibilidad de tener regalos y sorpresas. Con un grito de alegría, tomó el más grande y de inmediato lo abrió, cuidando que la envoltura no sucumbiera ante su emoción. De poco sirvió. Su padre, orgulloso y aún más emocionado, tomaba las fotografías pertinentes con una cámara desechable.

Zapatos, una muda de ropa para el colegio, un pequeño frasco de crema de avellana, un carro plástico y un libro de pintar fueron los regalos. Bae no pudo estar más que complacido, hasta que le llegó a su padre el turno de abrir su regalo. Una pequeña caja forrada con hojas de papel de cuaderno y pintadas con colores, tenía escrito en una tapa “Papá” en la letra de Baelfire. Rumple no pudo contener en sus ojos la emoción que le llevó a descubrir dentro, una carta escrita por su hijo, con un dibujo de Santa Claus, renos, y ambos, tomados de la mano. Más al fondo de la caja, descubrió un pequeño llavero realizado con pasta de sopa y pintado en color dorado. Parecía que Rumple nunca había recibido mejor regalo en su vida. Belle, con una sonrisa, se ofreció a tomar una fotografía del momento. 

Tras un largo y significativo abrazo entre padre e hijo; Rumple le dio un beso tronado a la frente de Bae, y éste, apenado, regreso a ver el último regalo que quedaba bajo el árbol, mientras su padre se secaba los ojos y aclaraba la garganta. 

Grande fue la sorpresa de Belle, cuando Bae le puso la pequeña caja enfrente. “Es para ti” le dijo con su preciosa sonrisa. La reacción de Belle fue primero de negar con la cabeza y luego, tras mirar la traviesa sonrisa de Rumple, quien afirmaba con la cabeza, la tomó en la mano. Casi pudo haber llorado. Con gran cuidado e imitando a Bae, abrió la envoltura. Dentro, encontró una pequeña taza de café con el grabado de un conejo y una pequeña Alicia siguiéndolo entre el pasto verde. Belle solo pudo agradecer a ambos una y otra vez. Tras posar con una sonrisa y los ojos mojados para su fotografía, Belle le dio un abrazo y beso a padre e hijo.

Terminaban el desayuno y la amena plática sobre lo sucedido el día anterior, cuando escucharon tímidos golpes en la puerta. Bae se levantó del piso donde hojeaba y elegía los dibujos que pintaría, para abrirla. Un hombre alto y atractivo, con el cabello revuelto y enormes ojeras bajo los ojos; tomaba de la mano a una preciosa y espigada niña rubia de ojos más azules que el cielo.

\- Papá, Jefferson y Grace ya llegaron! – anunció Bae. Tomando de la mano a la pequeña Grace, la llevó hasta dónde Bae se preparaba a pintar su primera ilustración. 

Ambos hombres se saludaron con un fuerte abrazo y Rumple hizo las presentaciones pertinentes. Por alguna razón, el hombre llamado Jefferson traía el saco de un traje remendado con varias telas de colores y una flor de tela cocida a la solapa. Tras saludarla con la mano y desearle felices fiestas, éste se le quedó mirando un largo momento, con la cabeza ladeada como un gato. Luego miró a Rumple, expectante. Rumple negó con la cabeza.

-Es mi invitada. Nos conocimos ayer en la fiesta de la Iglesia. Se le hizo tarde para tomar el autobús de regreso a casa. 

Jefferson simplemente asintió. 

Rumple se disculpó un momento para entrar al pequeño cuarto que compartía con Bae, dejándolos solos un instante. Jefferson se sentó en la silla donde Rumple había estado y con una sonrisa miró a Belle.

-Ya me parecías demasiado joven para ser la madre de Bae; – le dijo a Belle- aun cuando por la descripción que me hizo Rumple de ella, por un instante, lo dudé. ¿Eres protegida del Padre Archie?  
-He...No, no. Solamente pasaba por ahí y decidí escuchar el sermón. El padre fue muy amable en invitarme a la fiesta que hacían.   
-El padre Archie es siempre muy amable, muy amable; nos ayudó a Grace y a mí; a Rumple y Baelfire también. A todos los que vivimos aquí. ¿Vas a vivir aquí?  
-No, no. Solo Rumple me ofreció refugio por una noche. – Belle no supo que exactamente, pero Jefferson parecía…extraño.   
-Muy bien. Eso está bien. El edificio está lleno. Tendrías que dormir en el pasillo o en los baños. Rumple y yo siempre limpiamos el baño, así que sería injusto si vivieras ahí, tendrías que limpiar también. Quizás en el baño de mujeres estés más cómoda. Compartirías con esa mujer loba, pero estoy seguro que no come personas, quizás porque no le gusta el sabor a limón…  
Ante la mirada extrañada de Belle, Jefferson pareció tomar un instante de conciencia.  
-Disculpa, Belle, parece que estoy hablando demasiado, como siempre. 

Rumple volvió en ese momento, con un pequeño regalo. Jefferson pareció apenas entusiasmado, aunque le agradeció con un abrazo. Al abrirlo, los ojos se le iluminaron cuando vio la diminuta bola plástica con agua y nieve. Cuando Rumple llamó a Baelfire, le entregó un paquete más largo para Grace, y el cual contenía un libro para colorear como el de Baelfire. Grace agradeció encantada como un beso a Rumple y Bae. 

“Santa me ha traído al Sr. Bigotes”, señalo Grace, mientras levantaba un pequeño y sencillo conejo hecho de tela. Con la nariz de fieltro y un pelo hecho de hilos de colores.

\- Bae río mientras tocaba la nariz de un rosado tan suave que parecía de verdad, a diferencia del resto del muñeco. – A mi un par de zapatos nuevos y mira, yo ya he traído mis colores, ¿Quieres que hagamos una competencia para ver quien termina primero de pintar un dibujo del libro? -  
\- Ha espera, déjame elegir el primero.

Entretenidos, los niños revisaron y compararon con alegría los dibujos, mientras median y contaban las imágenes, para tener igualdad de oportunidades de ganar.

-Jefferson, ya son las once. – Dijo Rumple, mientras miraba con preocupación un pequeño reloj en la pared, tan viejo, que Belle se sorprendió que aún sirviera.   
-Oh – abstraído en jugar con la pequeña burbuja, Jefferson, asintió. – Gracias Rumple. - levantándose, llamó a su hija. – Grace, cariño, ya me voy. No olvides portarte bien y ayudar a Rumple y Bae.   
Grace dejó olvidado su dibujo, para despedirse de su padre con un fuerte abrazo y un beso. – No olvides llegar temprano – le dijo – para que pintemos juntos.  
-Jefferson simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Y mirando a Rumple, le dio las gracias por cuidar a su hija, mientras él iba a trabajar. Rumple simplemente movió la mano para señalar un “de nada”. Cuando Jefferson salió y dejó la puerta abierta tras de sí, Rumple se paró de la mesa y la cerró.  
Disculpándose con Belle por su amigo, como si ella hubiera pedido alguna explicación; Rumple le contó que era un buen hombre y que trabajaba como barrendero para la ciudad. 

\- Él también tuvo algunos problemas con la custodia de Grace, pero, creo que lo está haciendo bien, ahora. Lo entiendo perfectamente y le ayudo en lo que puedo. Él también me apoya. Es…nos apoyamos mutuamente, es muy buen amigo. – dijo para concluir, ahora que se daba cuenta que había hecho muy larga la explicación, para alguien a quien seguramente no volvería a ver. Belle se limitó a sonreír y asentir, mientras tomaba una galleta más para tomar el último sorbo de su café.  
Cuando faltó la plática, Rumple se dedicó a observar la bola de nieve que Jefferson había dejado atrás. De repente, levantó los ojos y miró hacía Baelfire y Grace. 

\- Niños, cuando termine esta ronda, vamos a alcanzar a Belle a la estación de camiones. – dijo.  
\- ¡Oh! no es necesario. Ya he dado suficientes molestias.  
\- No te preocupes. Para que yo no me quede con la preocupación y además, quiero que demos una vuelta por el centro de la ciudad. Deben estar en el parque central los Santo Claus dando sus adioses. Estoy seguro que los chicos querrán verlos.   
\- Baelfire tenía una voz seria – ¡Papá, se me olvidó que al mediodía hay una misa con el padre Archie, por Navidad!  
\- ¿No hemos tenido suficiente Dios, Baelfire? -El resoplido angustiado del padre, hizo a Belle morderse el labio para evitar reír.   
\- Nunca es suficiente Dios – dijo decididamente el pequeño, mientras volvía a su dibujo. – Además el orfanato va a estar ahí, también.  
\- Ah!, -dijo Rumple mientras recogía lo trastes sucios. – Y Emma - Belle le siguió, para ayudarle a lavar. A pesar de que él hizo un gesto con la mano para negarle, ella insistió.  
\- Emma, ¿es la chica que es tu novia? – preguntó Grace sin quitar la mirada de la hoja que pintaba paciente. Baelfire le hizo un gesto con el dedo para silenciarla, pero era ya tarde, su padre había escuchado todo.   
\- Neal Baelfire Gold, ¿Tienes ya una novia, hijo mío? – dijo, mientras entregaba a Belle un pequeño trapo de cocina para secar los trastos. – ¿y no pensabas informarle la buena nueva a tu padre? ¡Una nuera! ¡No estoy tan viejo Baelfire, para que ya estés pensando en matrimonio! ¡Tengo que hablar muy seriamente contigo y con Emma entonces!  
\- ¡Grace! – exclamó, Baelfire.  
\- Gané, -dijo Grace, levantando su hermoso dibujo de un gran gato con una enorme sonrisa.  
\- Y yo que pensé que tenía aún unos años más para evadir está plática – dijo Rumple a Belle, casi susurrado - ¡En mis tiempos uno esperaba a que al menos le salieran todos los dientes Baelfire! ¡Tener un trabajo y un hogar que ofrecer! – terminó, elevando la voz para que su hijo lo escuchara. Baelfire simplemente ocultó la cara en sus brazos y emitió un gemido penoso. Belle y Grace se echaron a reír a unísono. 

Para este momento, Belle tuvo el extraño sentimiento de no querer irse de este hogar. Aún así, cuando la hora llegó, tomó sus cosas y dio un último vistazo al pequeño lugar, antes de salir tras la puerta. Rumple, tras cerrar la puerta de su apartamento con llave y comprobar que la puerta de Jefferson también lo estaba, les ofreció una sonrisa y les apuró para empezar a caminar el largo trayecto hasta la parada de autobús.

Cuando al fin caminaban por las calles silenciosas de la ciudad; algunas casas ya tenían las primeras risas y cenas recalentadas. Belle, tomada a cada mano de Bae y Grace; se miró a sí misma por primera vez con otros ojos; e imaginó que para aquellos que les saludaban al pasar, deberían parecer una familia. Quizás, alguien benevolente abría de tomarla como madre de Grace y Bae, y también esposa de Rumple. Por alguna razón, el pensamiento le trajo mariposas en el estómago.

Pocas veces Belle se había dado a fantasear acerca de matrimonio e hijos, tras el paso de la adolescencia. Ni siquiera le había ocurrido tal pensamiento, al aceptar la propuesta de Gastón para ser pareja. ¿No acaso esa era la finalidad del noviazgo? ¿Aceptar prematuramente la responsabilidad de planificar juntos una vida, incluso quizás, el de tener hijos o hijas? Belle tuvo un instante de pavor cuando se vio, de repente, embarazada de Gastón. 

Gastón era para Belle, algo así como un buen compañero de fiesta. Era agradable, carismático y con gran talento para sacar sonrisas cuando se lo proponía. También era machista, misógino, chauvinista, y uno de los mejores jugadores del fútbol de la Universidad. Belle siempre había sido sincera consigo, al aceptar que cuando dijo sí a Gastón, fue en ánimo de encajar aún más en un lugar donde se sentía a veces ajena. Con él, era la guapa extranjera, novia de uno de los más populares chicos, quien conocía a medio mundo y ello le abría las puertas a conocer más gente. Conocer gente siempre era buena idea al momento de conseguir buenas ofertas de trabajo. También, porque se sentía profundamente sola.

De eso se trataba básicamente la relación; compartir compañía, buenas fiestas, sexo medianamente interesante, conocer gente y sacar provecho mutuo del atractivo del otro. Nada más. Belle no se sentía culpable, pues Gastón también obtenía ventajas de la misma clase al tenerla como novia. Pero el pensar un futuro con él, nunca había estado en la ecuación mutua. Él solo esperaba su oportunidad para ingresar a un equipo profesional de fútbol y ella, el graduarse y trabajar para pagar sus deudas, para soñar en un par de décadas con una maestría.

Belle se preguntó por un instante si era lo correcto. Si era lo que esperaba para ella misma, en caso de que, Gastón decidiera de repente poner el juego que mantenían a un nivel más serio; como en una mala borrachera, cuando se había propuesto con una lata de cerveza a falta de anillo. La realidad era que un embarazo accidental siempre estaba en la posibilidad. La comodidad siempre era un peligro para tomar malas decisiones. Gastón era muy cómodo en muchos sentidos con su brillante futuro y su familia adinerada. 

Belle miró de nuevo sus manos llenas y a los pequeños que le sonreían, contándole alguna historia del colegio. Llegó a la conclusión de que sí, la idea de ser madre era una situación interesante y la cual deseaba probar. Pero en definitiva no era éste el momento. Tampoco, era Gastón con quien deseaba hacerlo. Por alguna razón, el pecho se le apretó un poquito al tener tantas certezas de repente. 

A unos pasos de la Iglesia, distinguieron en la puerta al Padre Archie con una sonrisa. Les saludó a lo lejos y los llamó para que entraran a la misa que iniciaría al mediodía. Bae propuso una carrera para alcanzarlo. Los tres, tomados de la mano, llegaron con las respiraciones agitadas. Bae volteó para encontrar a su padre aún a lo lejos y con una mueca como único reproche a su hijo.

-Padre – preguntó Bae, en secreto – ¿ha llegado ya, Emma?

El sacerdote se limitó a asentir con una sonrisa. El pequeño salió disparado por las escaleras, seguido de Grace. Desde la entrada, saludaron con la mano a sus amigos del orfanato. 

El hombre aprovechó el momento para dar una mirada extrañada a Belle. Ésta iba a corregirle en el pensamiento que supuso tendría el sacerdote; cuando la tomó del hombro para darle un par de palmaditas. 

-Me alegro de volver a verte, hija. Espero te quedes a misa hoy también. – le dijo.  
-Oh lo siento, padre; tengo que volver a la Universidad. Pero estoy segura que Bae ha convencido a su padre para acompañarle. Han sido muy amables al darme refugio el día de ayer, sin conocerme, cuando no alcancé el último autobús. Padre e hijo son gente muy buena. – dijo sinceramente y tocando con un gran alboroto en el corazón, la pequeña taza en su caja.  
-Ah!, entiendo, pero entonces déjame invitarte a nuestra misa y celebración de año nuevo. - dijo mientras saludaba a Rumple, quien ya les había alcanzado.

Rumple miró de repente a Belle y al sacerdote, comprendiendo el probable malentendido, al regresar con la joven. Belle comprendió de inmediato el súbito sonrojo y rostro de miedo que se mostró en sus ojos.

\- Le he comentado al padre, lo amables que fueron al darme posada en el sillón, Sr. Gold. Y creo que yo no le he dado suficientemente las gracias por permitirme entrar a su casa sin conocerme. Yo sé que Baelfire es su mayor tesoro y lo que hizo ayer y hoy, ha sido un gran acto de confianza y bondad que voy a recordar siempre. Se lo agradezco mucho.  
Rumple se limitó a asentir y su sonrojo se extendió hasta las orejas, esta vez, pensó Belle, por razones diferentes. 

Los encarecidos ruegos del padre no fueron suficientes para que su hijo aceptara acompañarlos a la parada del autobús, ahora que estaba tomado de la mano de Emma. Una monja tuvo que acercarse a calmar lo que sería una batalla con lágrimas del pequeño. Le aseguró que ella cuidaría de ambos niños. Rumple la llamó por su nombre, Astrid, pues aparentemente se conocían. Éste le dio las gracias a la joven. Dando otra mirada de reproche a su hijo e instrucciones a Grace de no soltar la mano de la joven, se retiró para acompañar a Belle.

Varias veces miró hacia atrás, para asegurarse que estaban bien ambos niños. Belle lo miró con preocupación, y le ofreció seguir sola el camino, pero éste se negó de nuevo.

-Es… el mal recuerdo de una separación. – le dijo a manera de disculpa. - Bae es un niño muy maduro e inteligente; Grace lo es también, pues han tenido que crecer muy rápido. Aún así, el recuerdo de dejarlo atrás, de estar lejos de él, me duele todavía. 

Como él no le comentó más, Belle pensó que indagar más sería inapropiado.


End file.
